theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
A Very Veggie Christmas (animated version)
This is the animated verison of the same said name. The whole episode was animated by PixarFan8695. Plot It's the very first VeggieTales Christmas party which is being held at Bob the Tomato's house where the theme is "Christmas Around the World" (which to quote Pa Grape is "Kind of like Missionary week, but without the food!") which deals with Christmas songs being sung from various cultures including Reggae, traditional, and even Mexican. Along the way, the Veggies have to go through various complications including tire stained carpets, various guests (including the caterer) running late, and even sheep occupying the bathroom! Characters * Bob the Tomato * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd * Pa Grape * Larry the Cucumber * Junior Asparagus * Jean-Claude Pea * Phillipe Pea * Christophe Pea * Sheep * Archibald Asparagus * Manuel the Date * Tom Grape * Rosie Grape * Ma Grape * Palmy the Palm Tree * Oscar the Polish Caterer * Mr. Lunt * Mr. Nezzer * Mom Asparagus * Dad Asparagus * Dad Carrot * Mom Carrot * Laura Carrot * Lenny Carrot * Baby Lou * Scooter Carrot * Mom Pea * Percy Pea * Li'l Pea * Dad Pea Voice Cast * Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato, Archibald Asparagus, Jimmy Gourd, Pa Grape, Tom Grape, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Phillipe Pea, Grandpa George Scallion, Percy Pea, Silly Song Narrator, Bank Robber (Scallion #1), Sheep #1 * Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber, Jerry Gourd, Jean Claude Pea, the Peach, Oscar the Polish Caterer, Sheep #2 * Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus, Junior's Mom Asparagus, Vegetable Choir * Bridget Miller as Rosey Grape, Ma Grape, Lenny Carrot, Vegetable Choir * Jeff Morrow as Palmy the Palm Tree * Chris Olsen as Christophe Pea * Javier Alverez as Manuel the Date * Lesly Benodin as Li'l Pea * Kurt Heinecke as Sheep #3, Vegetable Choir * Angie Carlson as Vegetable Choir * Kristen Blegen as Laura Carrot * Ken Cavanagh as Buzz Saw Louie * Big Idea Animators (i.e. Tom Danen, Robert Ellis, Mike Nawrocki, Chris Olsen, and Ron Smith) as "The Crowd" Songs # Talking Spoken by Bob the Tomato, Jimmy Gourd, Jerry Gourd, Pa Grape, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, The Sheep, Jean Claude Pea, Phillipe Pea, Christophe Pea, Archibald Asparagus and Manuel the Date # Feliz Navidad Sung by Larry the Cucumber and Manuel the Date # More Talking Spoken by Bob the Tomato, Archibald Asparagus, Junior Asparagus, Pa Grape and the Sheep # The Boar's Head Carol Sung by Archibald Asparagus # Still More Talking Spoken by Bob the Tomato, Archibald Asparagus, Jimmy Gourd and Jerry Gourd # Ring Little Bells Sung by Archibald Asparagus and Larry the Cucumber # Vegetables Talking Spoken by Bob the Tomato, Archibald Asparagus, Larry the Cucumber, Pa Grape and Tom Grape # Go Tell It On The Mountain Sung by Pa Grape, Ma Grape, Rosie Grape and Tom Grape # More Vegetables Talking Spoken by Bob the Tomato, Archibald Asparagus, Junior Asparagus and Palmy the Palm Tree # Angels We Have Heard On High Sung by Palmy the Palm Tree and the Crowd # Vegetables Talk about Watching a Video Spoken by Bob the Tomato, Jean Claude Pea, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus and Mr. Lunt # Can't Believe It's Christmas Sung by Laura Carrot, Lenny Carrot, Junior Asparagus, Percy Pea, Li'l Pea, and Grandpa George Scallion (spoken line) # Vegetables Talking During a Video Spoken by Bob the Tomato, Junior Asparagus, Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt # Grumpy Kids Sung by Buzz-Saw Louie # More Talking Spoken by Pa Grape, Bob the Tomato, Junior Asparagus and the Sheep # Oh, Santa! Sung by The Announcer (spoken), Larry the Cucumber, Scallion #1, Pa Grape, The Peach and Bob the Tomato # Even More Talking Spoken by Jean Claude Pea, Phillipe Pea, Larry the Cucumber, Christophe Pea and Bob the Tomato # He Is Born, The Holy Child Sung by The French Peas # Vegetables Talking to Sheep Spoken by Bob the Tomato, Junior Asparagus, The Sheep, Jimmy Gourd and Jerry Gourd # While By My Sheep Sung by Junior Asparagus and The Sheep # Vegetables Talking to a Polish Caterer Spoken by Bob the Tomato, The Sheep, Archibald Asparagus, Larry the Cucumber, Oscar the Polish Caterer, Jimmy Gourd and Jerry Gourd # The Eight Polish Foods of Christmas Sung by Oscar the Polish Caterer, Jimmy Gourd, Larry the Cucumber, Archibald Asparagus, Pa Grape, Bob The Tomato and Junior Asparagus # Vegetables Tire of Talking Spoken by Pa Grape, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy Gourd, Jerry Gourd, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Oscar the Polish Caterer and Archibald Asparagus # The Big Medley! Sung by Pa Grape, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Larry the Cucumber, Jean Claude Pea, Phillipe Pea and Christophe Pea, Mom Asparagus, & Archibald Asparagus # The End of the Talking! Spoken by Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber # Away in a Manger Sung by Junior Asparagus and Mom Asparagus Category:Episodes